Deception
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek Morgan moves on after his wife is killed, will he be able to spend the rest of his life with his baby girl as they raise Hank or will a ghost from the past destroy their future
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank Karen LaManna for the idea for this story, I hope you all enjoy it

This chapter contains sexual content

Deception-Ch 1

Savannah Morgan watched as her husband and his best friend Penelope Garcia stood looking down at her 3 month old son as he slept, she watched as Penelope wrapped her arm around his waist and she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. She balled her hand into a fist as she watched the woman that was trying to steal her husband threw her head back and laughed, how dare Penelope try to steal her man and in front of her.

She walked closer and said, "what do you think of our boy Penelope, he's something isn't he"?, the buxom blond said, "my little Godson is adorable, he's the spitting image of his daddy for sure". Savannah nodded her head and said, "that he is" as she wrapped her arm around Dereks waist and hugged him forcing Penelopes hand to fall back to her side and away from Derek.

Derek said, "we better step out and let him sleep" as he pulled away from Savannah and followed Penelope out of the room, Savannah looked down at her son and said, "don't worry baby it'll be alright, mommy will make sure". She then followed Derek and Penelope downstairs to join the others, she didn't trust him alone with Penelope, she never had.

Savannah Hayes Morgan plastered a fake smile on her face and sat and laughed and talked with Dereks friends and family, she didn't want them to be able to get the better of her. As she looked at Emily and JJ she thought, "I know that you think you're better than me, you all always have", her attention then went in the direction of her husband and he was laughing and talking to Penelope and her blood started to boil.

A few hours later after everybody had left and it was just her alone with Derek she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss and slid her tongue inside his mouth. Derek picked her up and she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned against his lips, Derek practically growled as he carried her up the staircase that led to their bedroom.

When he carried her into their bedroom and put her down on the floor she tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, she then yanked his belt from his pants and tossed it across the room. She unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips, when he stepped out of them he kicked them aside and started tugging Savannahs clothes off of her and tossing them on the floor with his.

Savannah pulled back and said, "make love to me Derek" she then laid down and pulled him down on top of her, he wasted no time in climbing between her legs and thrusting inside her for the first time since Hank was born. As he slid in and out of her she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and moaned his name over and over, he hissed in pleasure as she raked her nails up and down his back.

As he felt the sting from her nails he bit down on his lip and thought, "I love you baby girl, it's you, it's always been you", he was pulled back to reality with Savannah moaning his name again. He kissed the valley between her breasts and imagined that instead of making love to his wife, he was making love to his baby girl, Penelope Garcia.

Some time later as they laid wrapped in each others arms they both sighed happily and as her eyes closed and soon fell peacefully asleep, right now she had everything she wanted. She had her job, her husband and their son, a little angel that was part her and part Derek and as sleep over took her she couldn't help but smile happily but that smile fell as she heard Derek say, "I love you baby girl".

Several weeks passed by with Derek being gone on several cases out of town and he along with his team were currently on the jet heading back home to Virginia from Arizona and Derek couldn't wait to get home and see his wife and son. As he laid his head back his cell started ringing, he pulled it off of his belt and didn't recongnize the number and he hit talk and said, "this is Derek Morgan".

The voice on the other end said, "Mr. Morgan this is detective Arthur Break", Derek said, "what can I do for you detective"?, Arthur said, "you are listed as the emergency contact of one Savannah Hayes Morgan aren't you"?, Derek raised up and said, "I am". Arthur said, "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this", Derek said, "tell me what, what are you sorry to tell me"?, Arthur said, "your wife was stabbed to death".

Derek said, "w w what"? and Arthur said, "I'm so sorry, we were alerted by one of your neighbors that their was screaming coming from your house and by the time we got here it was to late". Derek said, "m m my son, what about my son"?, the detective said, "he's sleeping peacefully in his crib, one of the officers held him and he went right back to sleep".

Derek said, "we're on a jet coming home from Arizona and we'll be there as soon as we can", after the call ended Dave said, "son what is it"?, Derek said, "it's Savannah she's, she's". Reid said, "she's what"?, Derek said, "she's dead kid, she's dead" and the team sat there looking at each other in disbelief as Derek wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face.

He looked up and said, "c c can you please call baby girl and have her go be with Hank until we can get there"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "on it" as she pulled out her cell and started dialing Penelopes number. Derek shook his head and said, "this can't be real, this can't be real" as he laid his head back and closed his eyes hoping that everything that had happened over the past few minutes was only a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Deception-Ch 2

When Derek and the others got to his place they walked in and Hotch said, "we need to talk to detective Break", one of the officers said, "he's upstairs with a Mrs. Garcia and the baby". Derek nodded his head and took the stairs two at a time and then headed in the nursery at the end of the hall, when he stepped inside and the detective said, " I'm so sorry about your wife".

Derek said, "thank you", he looked at Penelope and said, "is he alright"?, Penelope said, "my little dumpling is fine" as she put him on her shoulder and started patting his little back. Hotch said, "what happened detective"?, he said, "follow me please" as they walked out of the room and headed into the bedroom Derek and Savannah had shared practically since they started dating".

On the floor beside the bed was blood and a lot of it and their was blood covering the mattress, Derek said, "d d do you know what happened"?, Arthur said, "it looks like a surprise attack". Dave said, "and their are signs of a struggle so she fought"?, the detective said, "she definitely fought, their are cuts and scratches all over her hands and arms where she tried to fight off her attacker".

Emily said, "was she sexually assaulted"?, Arthur said, "their was signs of intercourse and they are going to do a rape kit when they get her to the ME", Derek wiped away tears that were streaming down his face. Arthur said, "this being a crime scene you and your son can't stay here", Derek said, "can we grab some clothes before we head out"?, the detective said, "sure, sure, take what you need, it's no problem", Derek sighed and headed over to the closet to grab a few changes of clothes.

JJ said, "I'll go grab some stuff for Hank and meet you guys downstairs", Derek said, "thanks Jayje", JJ said, "sure thing" and then headed back to the nursery to grab some clothes and diapers for the baby. Derek turned around and looked at the blood spatter all over the wall above the bed and shook his head and said, "oh Savannah I'm so sorry baby, so sorry that I wasn't here to stop this from happening to you".

Dave put his hand on his step sons shoulder and said, "come on son let's get you and Hank out of here", Derek blew out a deep breath and then led the others out of the room and down the hall toward the nursery. Penelope looked up and said, "here honey you need this" as she put Hank into his daddys arms, he held the little boy close and said, "it's okay buddy daddy's here, daddy's here".

A few minutes later they were walking into the Rossi mansion and they were met at the door by Fran, she wrapped her arms around her son and said, "I'm so sorry baby boy, so so sorry" as she held him tight. He said, "why momma, why did this happen"?, Fran said, "I don't know honey, I don't know" as she rocked him back and forth and held him.

Penelope took the car seat and said, "I'm going to go change him and put him down", Fran said, "thank you honey", Penelope smiled as she turned around and headed up the stairs with baby Hank to get him ready to go down for the night. Fran said, "come on baby let's get you over to the couch", Derek nodded his head as he walked across the room with his mom and sisters, Dave and the team stood watching as the trio of women enveloped Derek in a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Deception-Ch 3

A few hours later Derek tucked his son in and was standing by his crib with his baby girl by his side, she wrapped her arm around him and said, "I'm here for you hotstuff, we all are". He weakly smiled at her and said, "I know baby girl and I love you all so much and I don't know what I'd do without you all, especially right now" as he rested his head against hers.

She sighed and said, "is their anything I can do, can I call anybody for you"?, he shook his head and said, "no but thanks, this call to Savannahs parents I need to make but can you stay with me while I make it"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course angel fish, of course" as they walked out of the nursery and headed downstairs to join the

Derek looked at his family and said, "thank you all so much for being here for me and Hank", JJ walked over and hugged him and said, "we're always here for you both, we love you Derek". Derek said, "and I love you all to Jayje", Emily said, "is their anything we can do for you"?, he said, "well after I call Savannahs parents do you all think you can help me with her arrangements"?, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement and Dave said, "of course we can son" as he put his hand on Dereks shoulder.

Fran watched as her heartbroken son pulled out his cell and sat down on the couch, he looked around at his supportive family and then started making the call he'd been dreading to make since he found out about Savannah. After a few rings he heard the soft feminine voice of Sandy, Savannahs mom who said, "hi honey how is everything going"?. Derek said, "Sandy I hate to have to tell you this".

Sandy said, "is something wrong with Savannah or Hank"?, Derek said, "Hank is fine, he's sleeping right now", Sandy said, "Savannah, where's Savannah"?, Derek said, "Sandy she's gone". Sandy said, "gone, what do you mean gone, where is she"?, Derek said, "she's dead, she was killed this evening", their was silence for a few seconds before he could hear Sandy crying.

Seconds later Savannahs father Christopher answered the phone and said, "Derek what's wrong"?, Derek said, "Savannah was, she was", Chris said, "she was what son, what happened to my daughter"?, Derek said, "she was killed, somebody broke into our house and stabbed her to death earlier today". Chris looked at Sandy and said, "not our baby, no not our baby" as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Derek said, "I was on my way home from a case when I got the call", Chris said, "Hank, where is Hank"?, Derek said, "he's fine, he's sleeping right now", Chris said, "where are you Derek"?, he took a deep breath and said, "we're at my mom and Daves right now because our house is a crime scene". Chris said, "is their anything we can do"?, Derek said, "not that I can think of, is their anything I can do for you"?, Chris said, "find out who killed our baby and make them pay".

Derek said, "don't worry they will, they will", Derek heard Sandy say, "we'll get our stuff packed and head to Virginia first thing in the morning", Derek nodded his head and said, "we'll see you then, please be careful". Chris said, "we will son, we will" and before the call ended he said, "please kiss our grandson for us and tell him we love him", Derek said, "I will, I will" and then he put his cell down on the table in front of him.

He then buried his head in his hands and seconds later he felt two arms wrap around him and he heard a whisper, "we love you hotstuff" he said, "I love you to" as she rocked him back and forth and he finally allowed himself to break down.


	4. Chapter 4

Deception-Ch 4

Derek didn't even realize it was morning or that he'd fallen asleep until he woke up on the couch with a throw covering him, he laid there looking around, wondering what was going to happen now. He sat up and ran his hand over his head and then looked up as Penelope handed him a cup of coffee and said, "here ya go angel fish", he sighed and said, "thanks sweetness" as he took a sip.

She sat down beside him and said, "I'm glad you were finally able to get some sleep", he said, "I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep until I woke up", she nodded her head and said, "you were exhausted". He took another sip of coffee and said, "how's Hank"?, Penelope said, "he's fine, he's been fed and changed and is right over there in his swing" as she pointed over across the room.

Derek said, "where is everybody"?, she said, "Fran, Dave and the girls went home a few hours ago to get changed, they'll be back over soon", Derek said, "and the team"?, she sighed and said, "they were called to the police station, the man that is a suspect was arrested". Derek said, "the one they think killed Savannah"?, she put her hand on his and nodded her head and said, "yes", he started to get up and she said, "you can't go", he said, "I have to go, if that's him he needs to pay for what he did".

Penelope said, "if he is the one that killed Savannah he'll pay, the team will make sure of that", he said, "but", she said, ", please sit, drink your coffee Chris and Sandy will be here soon and then you need to start making the funeral arrangements". Derek put his hand on hers and said, "what would I do without you"?, she smiled and said, "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me hotstuff", he smiled and said, "I'm going to hold you to that" as he took another sip of his coffee.

At the police station Hotch, Dave and Reid walked into an interrogation room, the man cuffed on the other side of the table and said, "welllll what can I do for you"?, Dave said, "we have a few questions for you". The man said, "ask away agents, ask away" as he sat back in his chair and watched as they sat down across from him.

Reid said, "how did you know we were agents, we didn't identify ourselves"?, the man said, "ohhhh I know a lot about you, about all of you", Hotch said, "did you target Savannah Morgan"?, the man calmly said, "I did". Reid said, "why"?, the man smiled and said, "welllll because I could, she was gorgeous, sexy and I wanted her soooooo I stabbed her over and over as I had her and then when I was through I finished her off".

Dave said, "she was a new mother, her son was" and the man said, "3 months old, oh yes I know, I know", Hotch said, "you feel no remorse for what you did do you"?, he laughed and said, "not a bit, I wanted her, she didn't want to give it up so after I stabbed her a few times she finally gave in, thinking that I wouldn't kill her".

Reid said, "and then when you were finished with her you killed her"?, he leaned forward and said, "I did and I did it satisfied in everyyy way", Dave said, "well John was it worth it, was killing her worth it, I hope so because you're now going to spend the rest of your life behind bars, paying for what you did to Savannahs husband and child".

John sighed and said, "trust me I'll be fine, I'll be fineeeeee" the men stood up and headed toward the door but Reid turned around and looked at him and said, "after you killed Savannah why didn't you kill the baby"?, John said, "I don't kill babies". Hotch said, "no you just kill innocent women" and the three men walked out into the hall and after the door closed John grinned and sat back in his chair as he said, "she's not as innocent as you think she is".


	5. Chapter 5

Deception-Ch 5

At the Rossi mansion Derek smiled as he looked down into the face of his son, he gently ran his finger over his sons chubby cheek and said, "daddy is so sorry that mommy can't be here with you but I promise that you will be happy buddy, you will be happy". Penelope said, "Reid just called", Derek looked up and said, "and"?, Penelope said, "they'll be here in a few minutes maybe they should be the ones to tell you angel fish".

Derek put Hank back into the swing and then walked over to Penelope and said, "baby girl, please tell me", she was hesitant but when he touched her cheek she said, "h h he admitted to stabbing and raping her before he killed her". Derek said, "that sick sick piece of" and she said, "Reid asked him why he didn't kill Hank", Derek said, "and what did he say"?, Penelope said, "he told them that he didn't kill babies".

Derek said, "what aren't you telling me"?, Penelope said, "he had been stalking you, us, every member of the team so he'd know when you weren't home", Derek said, "so he waited for us to be gone before killing my wife"?, she nodded her head yes as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry hotstuff", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I know baby, I know", she said, "it breaks my heart to know that you and Hank are going through this and I just wish their was something else I could do for you". Derek saw the hurt and love in her eyes and then he said, "I love you baby girl" and then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, he walked away leaving her wondering what just happened, why had Derek just kissed her, what did it mean and the big question was what would happen next. Derek opened the door and said, "Chris, Sandy please come in, please come in" as he stepped aside to let them in, the walked into the room and Sandy said, "it's nice to see you again Penelope".

Penelope said, "it's nice to see you again Sandy, I'm just so sorry that it's under these circumstances", Chris nodded his head and said, "me to honey, me to" as they walked over to the swing and looked down at their sleeping grandson. Derek said, "how was your flight"?, Sandy said, "long, I didn't think we were ever going to get here", Penelope said, "I'm going to head out and give you three some time alone with Hank before the others get here".

Sandy said, "please stay honey, you're part of our family to, we know how much you love them so please, please stay", she looked at Derek and he weakly smiled and nodded his head yes. She said, "alright I'll stay" as she walked toward the kitchen, she turned and said, "I'll go fix us some coffee", Sandy said, "I'll go with you sweetheart" and Derek and Chris watched as the two women headed toward the kitchen.

Chris said, "how are you holding up son"?, Derek said, "not to good, I still can't believe that this happened and she's gone", Chris put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "neither can we Derek, neither can we". In the kitchen Sandy said, "thank you Penelope", she looked at Sandy and said, "for what Sandy, I haven't done anything"?. Sandy said, "oh but you have, you've been here helping take care of my son in law and my grandson and that means a lot to us and to them".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love them, they are my family and I'd do anything to help them", Sandy sighed and said, "what have you and you team found out about what happened to my baby"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Dave, Reid and Hotch were just at the jail and they're on their way here right now".

When Penelope and Sandy walked into the room Penelope stopped when she heard somebody walking through the door, she turned to see Fran, Sarah and Desi walking through the door in front of the rest of the team. As they all walked into the living room Penelope said, "I told Derek what Reid told me but I thought you should tell everybody else what you found out during your visit to the jail".

Hotch nodded his head and then started filling the family in on everything they found out during their talk with John at the jail


	6. Chapter 6

Deception-Ch 6

When Hotch was finished explaining everything Sandy said, "so he'd been stalking my baby", Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes", Chris said, "how can anybody do another human this way, how"?, Dave said, "he's a pshchopath and feels no remorse for anything he did to Savannah". Sandy said, "s s so he admitted to stabbing, raping and then killing Savannah"?, Reid said, "he did, I'm so sorry" as he watched Chris wrap his arms lovingly around his wife and hold her tight.

Over the next few hours Fran and the girls had prepared a family dinner and after the meal was over they sat down as a family and started making the arrangements for Savannahs funeral. When they were finished they had everything taken care of the way they knew Savannah would like for them to have been handled.

Sandy looked at her husband and said, "we better head back to our hotel", Derek said, "you can stay here with us if you'd like to", Chris said, "thanks, we appreciate that but we already have a room in town". Fran said, "you're welcome here any time", Chris and Sandy smiled and said, r "thank you, that means so much to us, especially now" as they walked to the door.

They turned around and Sandy said, "we'll see you tomorrow at the funeral home", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement, Derek weakly smiled as he followed his mother and father in law to their cars. He stood at the curb watching as their car pulled away, he then sighed and turned around and headed back inside just in time to see the rest of his team getting ready to head home. Derek said, "thank you all so much for being here", Emily said, "we're family Derek and family is always here for family", Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks Em" as he hugged his family good bye one by one.

Fran hugged her son and said, "we'll take Hank upstairs and put him down and then we're going to turn in", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you momma", she said, "and I love you baby boy". Dave hugged his step son and said, "we're just upstairs if you need us", Derek said, "thanks Dave", Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and gently squeezed it before walking with his wife and grandson up the stairs.

Derek then turned to face Penelope and she said, "angel fish, I'm going to head on out, I'll see you in the morn" and he took her hand in his and said, "please don't go, please stay with me". Penelope said, "Derek I" and he said, "we need to talk, please stay", she nodded her head yes in agreement as he led her back over to the couch so they could talk about what had happened earlier between them.

Penelope looked deep into his eyes and she licked her lips and said, "Derek the kiss", he said, "I know, I know but baby girl I can't say I'm sorry because I'm not, I'm not sorry that I kissed you and I never will be". She felt her heart racing and she said, "Derek what are you saying"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "Savannah and I had been having problems for a while", Penelope said, "problems, oh honey".

Derek said, "we hadn't been physically together for about 4 months before Hank was born and not until he had turned 3 months old", she said, "I thought you were both so happy", Derek said, "no, she never wanted me not sexually after she found out she was pregnant with Hank". Penelope said, "so you hadn't had sex with her for the past 7 months"?, he said, "only once and it was before we went away on this last case, I was surprised about how aggressive she was".

Penelope said, "what are you trying to tell me Derek"?, he said, "I'm trying to tell you that I was getting ready to ask her for a divorce, I just couldn't take it anymore sweetness, the mood swings, the months of not wanting to touch me or for me to touch her and the fights, ohhhh the fights were something else entirely".

Derek touched her cheek and said, "and the kiss was so sweet, loving and long overdue", Penelope said, "Derek I" and he said, "I love you Penelope Grace Garcia, I love you" as he slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Penelope pulled away and said, "we can't do this Derek, she was murdered, your wife was killed and right now you're going through a lot and your confused that's all, just a little confused".

He put her hand on his heart and said, "feel that sweetness, feel how fast it's beating, it does that for you, only for you, I was going to divorce Savannah and be with the woman I have always wanted, you" and before she could respond his lips descended on hers again in a soft, loving kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Deception-Ch 7

Penelope pulled away and said, "Derek this isn't right, we can't do this, not right now", Derek sighed and said, "we'll take things as slow as you want baby girl but I won't give up on us, on our life together". She rested her forehead against his and said, "your wife just died, everything is so fresh, so raw for you, right now you need to take time for you and Hank to have time to grieve".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "what we need is time together with you, we need you in our lives, we need you baby girl", Penelope said, "Derek I" and he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you hotstuff, it's always been you, always and after the funeral is over and you have some time to grieve we'll visit this conversation again".

Derek said, "oh you can count on that, I gave up on your once and I won't lose you again", she said, "what do you mean you gave me up once"?, Derek said, "I was going to tell Savannah that it was over, that I didn't want to be with her anymore". Penelope said, "what happened"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "she told me she was pregnant with my child", Penelope said, "why didn't you tell me this before"?, he said, "I honestly don't know why I didn't tell you before but I'm telling you now, I'm not holding anything back from you, not anymore".

Penelope closed her eyes and leaned into his touch and said, "I'm not giving up on us either but right now we need to take things slow, like really slow because I don't want to be known as the rebound woman". Derek said, "you my beautiful beautiful baby girl never have been the rebound girl and you never will be, you are the woman that owns my heart".

Penelope smiled and said, "and you've always owned mine" as her lips gently brushed against his, she pulled away and said, "I better go", he said, "please stay with me tonight, please don't go". She said, "Derek I" and he said, "please I need to hold you in my arms tonight", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'll stay until you fall asleep and then I'll go sleep in another room", he winked at her and said, "deal".r

He then held out his hand and she slid hers in his as they started up the stairs, when they walked into his bedroom he pulled back the covers and laid down, he patted the bed and said, "right here sweetness". Derek was all smiles as she laid her head down on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "now here is where you belong baby girl, now and forever right here in my arms".

They laid there wrapped in each others arms, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "thank you so much for being here with me", she looked up at him and said, "there is no other place I'd rather be than right here". Derek smiled and brushed her hair out of her face and said, "this feels like perfection to me, perfection is holding the woman you love in your arms", she laid her head down and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan".

He said, "and I love you Penelope Grace Garcia", she laid there wrapped in his arms, listening to the beating of his heart, she closed her eyes and soon fell peacefully asleep in the arms of the love of her life. Derek laid there holding her for several hours, just enjoying the feeling of her in his arms before he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Deception-Ch 8

The next morning Derek woke up alone in bed, he sighed and threw the covers back and headed toward the nursery to check on Hank, he stopped in the hall when he heard Penelope singing. He stood there smiling, listening and watching from the door as she fed and rocked his son as she continued singing to him, when the song was over Derek clapped his hands and said, "that was beautiful".

Penelope smiled as she looked up and said, "how long were you standing there"?, he said, "long enough to know that you have an amazing voice, how is it that I didn't know this before"?, she laid Hank back down in his crib and walked toward him smiling. As she walked by him in the hall she said, "maybe because I didn't want you to", he looked at her and said, "and why wouldn't you want me to know that you can sing"?, she said, "I'm shy about some things I guess".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you baby girl and with each passing day I find more to love about you", she turned in his arms and gently pressed a kiss against his lips. When she pulled back she said, "you're sweet angel fish and I'm glad you like my voice", Derek said, "I'm not the only Morgan man you've tamed with your voice" as he pointed back toward the nursery.

Penelope grinned as she got to the bottom of the stairs and said, "welllllll he was a captive audience so to speak" as they headed toward the Rossi kitchen, when they walked through the door Fran smiled and said, "good morning you two". Penelope said, "good morning Fran", Dave said, "how did you two sleep"?, Derek said, "pretty good actually, well after I finally fell asleep that is", Penelope said, "my plan was to leave after Derek fell asleep but it seems I fell asleep first".

Dave said, "it's alright kitten, the important thing is that the two of you got some sleep", Derek took a sip of coffee and said, "this is delicious momma", Fran handed him a muffin and said, "thanks baby boy". Penelope smiled as Fran handed her a chocolate muffin and said, "thanks Fran" as she took a bite of the delicious chocolately goodness of the homemade muffins that Fran had prepared.

A few minutes later Penelope said, "thanks for breakfast and I hate to eat and run but I need to go grab a shower and get changed", Fran said, "JJ stopped by a few minutes ago and dropped off a bag for you". Penelope said, "a bag for me"?, Dave said, "yep, she figured you'd stay here with Derek and Hank last night so she used her spare key and went in this morning and grabbed some clothes for you, they're hanging in your bathroom".

Penelope smiled and said, "well in that case my shower might change to a bubble bath", Derek smiled and said, "that's fine baby girl, that's fine", she smiled and took one more sip of her coffee before walking out of the kitchen and headed toward the staircase. Dave smi tled and said, "when I peaked in at yyou two this morning you looked pretty cozy".

Derek said, "their is something that I need to tell you", Fran sat down beside Dave and said, "what is it son"?, Derek said, "before Savannah died I was going to ask her for a divorce". Dave said, "a divorce, were things that bad son"?, Derek took a sip of his coffee and said, "you have no idea" as he started explaining everything that had happened between him and Savannah the months leading up to her death.


	9. Chapter 9

Deception-Ch 9

When he was finished Fran put her hand on his and said, "honey we had no idea", he said, "momma nobody did", Dave said, "so if Savannah hadn't told you she was pregnant with Hank that night you would have been with kitten"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yep". Fran said, "but out of that marriage we have the amazing little man sleeping upstairs", Derek nodded his head and said, "that we do momma, that we do" as he poured more coffee into his cup.

Meanwhile upstairs Penelope sat soaking in a bubble filled tub, as she laid her head back and closed her eyes her kisses with Derek came back to her, she could feel his lips on hers, feel his hands wondering all over her body as he pulled her closer. She opened her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I had no idea that things were so bad between my hotstuff and his wife, no idea",

A few minutes later as she was drying off she shook her head in disbelief wondering just how Savannah could have treated her hotstuff that way, Derek was one of the most amazing men she'd ever met in her life. He was always helping people, he always cared and to thank that Savannah treated him anything other than what he deserved it made her furious.

She got dressed and headed back downstairs ready to face whatever the day threw at her, she knew that no matter what happened that she would be by her hotstuffs side and that's definitely a place she wanted to be. When she walked into the living room Fran said, "you look beautiful honey", she said, "thanks Fran" as she walked over to sit down beside the older woman on the couch.

Penelope looked around and said, "where are papa bear and hot stuff"?, Fran said, "they are getting dressed, don't worry they won't be long", Penelope sighed and said, "I still can't believe t his is happening, I can't believe that Savannah is gone". Fran shook her head and said, "me either and the way it happened is just so so sad", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "so true Fran, so true".

It wasn't long before Derek and Dave were walking back down the stairs, Fran said, "don't you two look handsome"?, Derek said, "thank ya momma and might I say that you and baby girl look beautiful". Penelope straightened Dereks tie and said, "you do clean up rather nice there hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "thank ya sweetness" as they walked toward the front door.

Derek said, "Reid called and said, "the team was going to meet us at the funeral home", Penelope nodded her head in agreement as they walked toward the front door. He helped her on with her coat while Dave did the same with Fran before they headed out onto the front porch and they headed toward the waiting car.

Fran said, "Sarah and Desi are going to stay and take care of Hank", Derek said, "yeah asked me if it was okay and I told her yeah it was fine", Penelope put her hand on Dereks and gently squeezed it for support as they headed toward the funeral home. When they arrived a few minutes later they were met in the parking lot by the rest of the team and after they hugged Derek they all made their way inside to meet Sandy and Chris so the ceremony could begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Deception-Ch 10

Sandy and Chris looked up and smiled as they saw Derek and his team walking toward them, Sandy walked over to Derek and hugged him and said, "she looks so beautiful Derek", he smiled and nodded his head as they walked on into the room. Before the ceremony started it was Savannahs wish that her family and friends look at her and then to close the coffin for the ceremony.

Her wish also was to only have one night at the funeral home so that would make it easier for her family to move on so her wishes were followed right down to the letter. Her parents looked at her again and then stepped aside as Derek, Fran, Dave and Penelope went next, Derek slid his hand in Penelopes as he looked down at his wife, Penelope said, "I'm so sorry hotstuff" as they stepped away to join Savannahs parents at the side of the room.

As the rest of the team stepped forward Reid noticed something odd, JJ said, "what's wrong Spence"?, he leaned in and whispered, "did Morgan mention anything about Savannah having plastic surgery"?, Emily looked at him and said, "no, why"?, Reid said, "right here at the sides of her face their is a small scar" as he poulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures so they could examine them later.

Sandy looked at Derek and said, "where's Hank"?, Derek said, "he's at mommas with Sarah and Desi, I didn't think him being here was a good idea, he's only 3 months old". Chris nodded his head and said, "I agree Derek, he's to young to understand anything that's going on anyway", Sandy said, "he'll never remember her, he'll never know how much she loved him but you will Derek, you know how much she loved both of you".

Derek nodded his head and smiled but quickly looked at Penelope and the rest of the team, a few minutes later after the rest of the team joined them the minister walked over and said, "it's time to start the service". They all walked over and sat down as the ceremony continued, several people stood up and said a few words about what an amazing woman and doctor Savannah was including her mother and Derek.

Derek was the last person to talk, he stood up and looked out over her family and friends and said, "Savannah was a wonderful mother, she loved our son, she loved her job and she loved her family". Penelope smiled up at him as he said, "she will be missed and loved by all that knew her every day for the rest of their lives", he then said, "we'll all miss you Savannah" and then walked over and sat back down beside his mom and Penelope as the service continued.

After the ceremony was over Chris and Sandy walked out to the parking lot with Derek and his family, Sandy looked at Derek and said, "son we need to talk". Derek looked at her and said, "about what"?, Chris said, "not now Sandy", she looked at her husband and said, "yes Chris, now" before looking at Derek and saying, "about Hank".

Derek said, "Hank, what about Hank"?, Sandy said, "Derek you're a young man, a man that works a lot so Hank would be left with sitters all the time". Derek said, "no, no he wouldn't, when I'm away on a case my momma and sisters will be watching him", Chris said, "Derek we're not trying to hurt you but we believe that maybe, just maybe Hank would be better off coming back to North Carolina with us".

He looked at them and said, "I know Savannah is, was your daughter but Hank will never, ever go home with you, he's my son, MY SON AND HE WILL BE LIVING HERE WITH ME" as Derek and the rest of the family climbed into their cars and pulled away from the funeral home and headed back toward the Rossi mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

Deception-Ch 11

On the way to the Rossi mansion Reid decided that with everything Derek was going through that he wouldn't mention the plastic surgery scars right now. JJ and the others agreed that now wasn't the time to bring it up because their friend and collegue was going through, right now their focus was on helping Derek and Hank move on with their lives.

When they pulled up in front of the house everybody got out and headed inside, Derek headed straight upstairs to see his son. Penelope said, "he's so afraid that Savannahs parents are going to try to take Hank away from him after what they said at the wake".

Fran said, "my son is an amazing father and they don't know what he's been through since" and then she stopped talking and turned and walked over to the fireplace. Dave said, "what aren't you telling us Bella, is something wrong"?, Fran blew out a deep breath as she started filling the rest of the family in on what Derek had been going through.

Penelope looked around and then headed toward the stairs, she needed to check on Derek and make sure that he was alright. When she got to the top of the stairs she stopped in the door of the nursery and smiled as she watched Derek sit down in the rocking chair with his son in his arms, he then leaned down and kissed the top of the little boys head and said, "I love you and I won't let anybody take you away from me, not now, not ever".

Derek looked up and saw her standing there and said, "come in sweetness", she walked over and said, "how is he"?, Derek smiled proudly and said, "he's perfect baby girl, perfect". Penelope leaned down and kissed the top of Dereks bald head and said, "he takes that after his daddy, after all he is a sculpted God of chocolate thunder", Derek grinned and said, "I love you silly girl".

Penelope said, "and I love you angel fish, I always have and I always will" as she walked over and sat down in a chair across from him, Derek sighed and said, "I can't lose him, I can't lose my son". Penelope said, "you're not going to lose him, we won't let anybody take him away from you, away from his home", Derek looked down at his sleeping son and said, "I don't know what I'd do without him, I know he's only 3 months old but he's my world".

He looked up at Penelope and said, "my family is my life", she put her hand on his and said, "we know that sugar and we'll do anything it takes to make sure Hank stays here where he belongs, with you". Derek smiled and said, "I can't believe they want to take him home with them, did they think I was just going to give him up, he's my son, he's my son", Penelope said, "I think right now they're hurting so much after losing Savannah and they're afraid that they'll lose Hank to".

Derek said, "I'd never keep him from them, he's their grandson and they're his grandparents and he needs them as much as they need them", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm sure they know that it's right now they're devastated that they lost their child and the thoughts of losing Hank to is just to much for them but maybe if we give them time they'll see that Hank is where he belongs, here with you", Derek smiled and said, "from your lips angel, from your lips" as he blew out a tired breath.

Across town Chris looked at his wife and said, "I can't believe you want to take Hank away from Derek", Sandy said, "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean that we'd take him from his daddy and keep him, it's just he's our grandson, he's the only part of our daughter that we have left". Chris hugged his wife and said, "Derek would never keep him away from us, he knows that we need Hank as much as Hank needs us", Sandy said, "first thing in the morning we'll go over and I'll make things right".

Chris kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as they stayed there wrapped in each others arms holding each other


	12. Chapter 12

Deception-Ch 12

The next morning Derek was sitting at the kitchen table talking to his mom and Dave when a knock at the door drew his attention away from their conversation about a old BAU case. He stood up and said, "I'll get it" as he made his way from the dining room to the front door, he opened the door to see Chris and Sandy standing there.

Sandy said, "can we come in"?, Derek said, "yeah sure" and stepped aside so they could come inside, after they walked by him he closed the door and followed them into the living room. They sat down on the couch and he said, "what can I do for you today"?, Sandy said, "we're here so that I can apologize to you honey".

Derek said, "apologize"?, she said, "yes, I didn't realize how it sounded last night, we in no way want to take Hank away from you Derek, you are his father and he belongs here with you". Derek smiled and said, "thank you", Chris said, "Sandy was afraid that with Vannah gone that you would try to keep him away from us and I told her that you would never do that".

He put his hand on Sandys and said, "I would never keep Hank away from you and Chris, you're his grandparents and you love him as much as he loves you". Chris smiled and said, "he's the last connection we have to our daughter and the thought of losing him to was just to much for Sandy to take", Derek nodded his head and said, "that's understandable but rest assured that you have nothing to worry about".

Derek smiled and said, "would you two like some coffee"?, Sandy said, "no thank you but we were hoping that we could spend some time with Hank before we head home". Derek said, "of course follow me" and the trio headed up the stairs that led to the nursery, as they stepped inside Derek siad, "he's been fed, changed and rocked back to sleep this morning".

Sandy said, "awwww just look at him, he's adorable", Chris said, "I can see some of Savannah in him", Derek said, "me to Chris, me to" as they stood there looking down at the sleeping child. Derek said, "would you like to hold him"?, Sandy looked at her husband and then back at Derek and siad, "yes please" and Derek reached down into the crib and says, "here buddy your grandma Sandy wants to hold you" as he handed the baby over to her.

Chris looked at Derek and said, "you're an amazing father son and both Sandy and myself wish you a life filled with nothing but joy and happiness". Derek said, "thank you Chris, I appreciate that", Chris said, "our Vannah loved you and we know that she would want you to move on with your life and be happy".

Derek smiled and said, "you really think so"?, Sandy looked up from Hank and said, "we know so Derek", Derek grinned at her and said, "thank you both so much for coming over this morning and for loving my son". Sandy said, "their is one thing that Hank will never have to do without and that's love Derek, he has so much love from your family and from us", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "that he does Sandy, that he does" as he watched her hold Hank close to her and rock him .

Sandy and Chris stayed around for another hour or so before heading back home to North Carolina, as Derek watched them pull away from the curb he smiled and waved. He then turned around and headed back inside knowing what he needed to do, he needed to take things slow with Penelope and show her that they belong together.


	13. Chapter 13

Deception-Ch 13

Over the next few months Derek and Penelope grew closer and closer, when he wasn't on a case she was with him and Hank at Casa Rossi or they were with her at her apartment. Derek had been actively looking for a place for him and Hank to live, he loved staying with his mom but he knew he needed to find a place of his own.

He was so excited because he found a place that he knew was perfect for him, Hank and Penelope, it was a beautiful home, one in which he knew they could live happily. The back yard was beautiful and he could imagine it filled with a swing set and sand box for Hank, he could also see a swing for him and Penelope to sit in while they watched their children play in the yard.

As he stood there he couldn't help but smile as he imagined Penelope swollen with their children as he chased Hank and several other children around the yard. He could imagine a life filled with nothing but love, peace and happiness, a life he'd dreamed of since the day he met Penelope, the woman he knew that one day soon would be his wife.

Derek and Penelope had been on several dates with each growing more passionate then the one before, they loved and wanted each other but Penelope insisted that they wait a little longer before they consummated their relationship. Derek blew out a deep breath and then turned to the realator and said, "I'll take it", the woman smiled and said, "good, good, now let's get this paperwork started" as they headed inside .

Their lives were moving on nicely and Derek had already received papers including a death certificate for Savannah so he was ready to move on permanently with his baby girl so they could finally have the life they deserved together. As he sat down at the table with the relator and started signing the paperwork he couldn't help but smile because everything was finally falling into place perfectly for him.

Penelope was in her lair working on looking up something for B team when her cell dinged letting her know she had a message, she picked up her cell and smiled as she saw it was a message from Derek. The message said, "CAN YOU MEET ME AT 3212 HILL TOP ROAD AT 4, BIG SURPRISE, LOVE YOU D", she sent a message back that said, "OF COURSE I WILL, SEE YOU AT 4 HOTSTUFF, LOVE YA BG".

The rest of the work day flew by for her and soon she was pulling up at the address from Dereks message, she put the car in park and got out and said, "wowwwwww" as she looked around. He walked out onto the porch and headed down the path to meet her, he wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her lips and said, "so what do you think"?, she said, "it's beautiful, who lives here"?, Derek smiled at her and said, "we do".

Penelope looked at him and said, "say what"?, Derek said, "I bought it today, I want this to be our home, the home we grow old together in as we raise our family". Penelope said, "I don't know what to say hotstuff", Derek said, "just tell me you love it and can see yourself living here with me and Hank".

She nodded her head and said, "of course I love it and can most definitely see myself living here with you and Hank but", Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, come let me show you around". She grinned and nodded her head yes in agreement as she slid her hand in his and they headed up the walk and onto the porch and finally through the front door. As they stepped inside Penelope turned around to see Derek on one knee with a little black box in his hand.

He said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, her mouth flew open and for the first time in her life she was speechless. Derek said, "baby girl, are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "yes, yes hotstuff, I'll marry you", he slid the ring onto her finger and then stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss as they celebrated their engagement.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter contains sexual content

Deception-Ch 14

Derek smiled as he pulled away and said, "I love you so much" she winked at him and said, "show me, show me how much you love me", he said, "are you sure you're ready, I thought leyou wanted to wait, to take things slow". Penelope said, "we have been taking things slow but I'm tired of waiting, aren't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhh yeah" as he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs that led toward their bedroom.

When they walked through the door he said, "this is our room, our bedroom", she said, "it's beautiful", he put her down on the floor and said, "you're beautiful baby girl, you're sexy and perfect in every way" as he claimed her lips with his. She smiled against his lips as she heard the zipper going down on her dress.

As her dress slid down her body Derek said, "perfection goddess, pure perfection" he then leaned down and kissed his way from her lips to the curve of her neck. She bi t down on her bottom lip and worked to yank his belt from his pants, the feeling of his lips on her skin was driving her wild, she had never wanted him more in her life than she did right now.

He stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, he then reached and unlatched her bra in the front and moaned in appreciation as her breasts bounced free of their bondage. He cupped them in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and said, "these are perfect, just as I always imagined" as he took them one at a time into his mouth making sure to swirl his tongue around her nipples.

Penelope said, "enough teasing angel fish, take me, make me yours in every way" as she slid her fingers into the waistband of his pants and boxers and slid them down over his hips. She moann ed in yappreciation as his erection sprang free, she said, "now this hotstuff is pure perfection" as she lightly touched every impressive inch of his manhood.

Derek bit down on his bottom lip and said, "woman you are killing me", she said, "sorry my love but momma is tired of waiting" as she gently pushed him down on the bed. He looked up at her and smiled as she slid out of her panties and quickly straddled his waist, as she sank down on him his hands went automatically to her breasts and he started kneading them with his fingers.

She threw back her head and moaned his name as she started riding him slow at first but when he thrust up into her she screamed his name in pleasure. Derek licked his lips and said, "you're so beautiful", she then gasped in surprise as he rolled them over so that he was on top, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back as he started pounding in and out of her.

Their moans quickly filled the room as they continued to celebrate their love, as they met each other thrust for thrust they knew that here with each other was where they belonged. They held on to each other as they moved as one, working to build each other up for an explosive release and from the way her body was starting to tingle she knew she wasn't going to make it much longer.

A few minutes later Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vise, he leaned down and once again took her nipple into his mouth. She arched her back and moaned his name and when he started sucking gently she said, "yes Derek, ohhhhhh yessss" as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her and a few hard deep thrusts later Derek joined her in bliss as the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had rocked his body, before collapsing on the bed beside the woman that owned his heart he kissed her passionately and said, "I love you".

She rolled over onto her side and laid her arm across his waist and kissed his lips and said, "I love you to", he wrapped his arm around her and said, "that was amazing, better than I ever dreamed it could be". Penelope said, "I can't believe that just happened, I can't believe that we just made love", Derek kissed her lips and said, "believe it goddess" as he rolled her onto her back.

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I hope you don't think we're done", she said, "ohhhh no my vision, I have plans, oh so many plans for tonight", he said, "good sugar, good" as he thrust back inside her thus starting round 2 of many rounds of passionate love making for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Deception-Ch 15

The next morning Derek woke up with his baby girl in his arms, he smiled as he cuddled as close as he could get to her, he couldn't believe that he was happy, finally happy with Penelope. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, she stretched and he said, "good morning baby girl", she looked at him and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he kissed her lips and said, "oh you already have sweetness, you already have".

Meanwhile at the BAU Reid was looking down at the pictures he had taken at Savannahs wake all those months ago, he shook his head and said, "according to Derek she never mentioned anything about having cosmetic surgery". JJ and Emily walked into the room and Emily said, "what were you able to find out Spencer"?, he looked up and said, "I've checked out the best cosmetic surgeons in this state and the surrounding states and I finally have a lead".

JJ said, "what lead did you find Spence"?, he pushed the papers over in front of them and said, "their was one woman that fit Savannahs description so I called and asked for a picture of her". Emily said, "and"?, Reid said, "I got before pictures and after pictures" as he laid them both down on the table in front of them", Emily looked at JJ and then the pictures and said, "you're right Spence, the woman at the wake wasn't Savannah".

Reid said, "but now the big question is if the woman isn't Savannah why would she fake her death"?, Emily said, "we need to talk to Hotch and Dave first and then go see and talk to Derek about this", JJ and Reid nodded their heads as they walked up the stairs that led to Hotch and Daves offices. A few minutes later the entire team made their way toward the elevators so they could go see and fill Derek and Penelope in on what Reid had discovered about Savannah and her so called death.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside Penelope and said, "that was amazing", she grinned and said, "I'll say" as she blew out a deep breath, Derek grinned and said, "woman you are the best thing that's ever happened to me". She winked at him and said, "and you my sculptured God of chocolate thunder are the best thing that's ever happened to this oracle" as she leaned down and kissed his lips gently.

They pulled apart when his cell started ringing, he blew out a deep breath as he reached for his cell, he hit talk and said, "yeah pretty boy"?, Reid said, "Morgan we need to see you, their is something we need to tell you". Derek said, "sure but Iou'm not at mommas I'm at our new home" and gave them the address and Reid said, "we're on our way, we'll be there in a few minutes".

Derek said, "okay Reid" as the call ended, he then looked at Penelope and said, "the team needs to talk to me about something", Penelope looked at him and said, "we better get up and get dressed and make our way down stairs". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I know I know it's just I'm not ready to share you with anybody yet", she grinned and said, "I'm not going anywhere handsome, you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives" causing a huge smile to cover Dereks lips.

They were just making it downstairs when they heard a knock at the door, Derek kissed her lips and said, "I'll get it" before making his way across the room to open the door to let his family in. Derek stepped aside and said, "come in guys, come in" and he stood there watching as they walked through the door and headed into the living room to join Penelope.

Derek walked over and sat down beside his baby girl and then looked at the team and said, "what did you need to talk to me about"?, Reid said, "I really don't know how to tell you this". Derek said, "Reid you're scaring me, what is it"?, Reid looked at Hotch and then at Derek and said, "Savannah faked her death"., Derek looked at him and said, "what, no, what"?, Reid said, "it's true, she's not dead and I have the proof" and then Derek and Penelope sat there listening and watching as Reid and the others explained everything to the confused couple.


	16. Chapter 16

Deception-Ch 16

When they were finished Derek got up and walked across the room to the fireplace and said, "why would she do this, why would she make us think she was dead and where has she been all this time"?, Dave said, "we don't know son". Derek ran his hand over his head and when he looked back at the others he saw Penelope walking out of the room, he said, "baby girl" and they watched as he headed out of the room right behind her.

Penelope walked out into the back yard and Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her, she said, "Derek I" and he said, "this changes nothing", she pulled away and said, "how can it not, she's alive, your wife, the mother of your son is alive and well". Derek said, "she was declared legally dead sweetness but if it takes a divorce, I'll divorce her because you and Hank are my world".

She shook her head and said, "maybe we need to reconsider this" as she took the ring off and handed it to him, he said, "no baby, this is your engagement ring, we belong together and now that I have you I'm never letting you go". He cupped her head in his hands and leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Penelope Grace Garcia and we're going to be married and raise Hank and any other beautiful babies we might have" as he slid the ring back onto her finger.

Penelope said, "I love you Derek, you are the love of my life but maybe we" and he silenced her by claiming her lips with his in a passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. When the kiss ended Derek said, "I love you and I'm not losing you baby girl, I just can't", she touched his cheek and rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

Derek said, "I've been in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you but the timing was never right, not until now", Penelope said, "but if Savannah is still alive then we can't be together". Derek said, "their has to be a way we can be together, I've waited so long, we've waited so long to be together and now that we are we can't give up", she said, "but" and he said, "no buts, I love you and we will be together".

What Derek and Penelope didn't know was the team had followed him out into the back yard, when they turned around Dave smiled and said, "is their something you want to tell us"?, Derek smiled and said, "I asked Penelope to marry me and she accepted". Penelope raised her hand to show them the beautiful engagement ring and everybody started clapping their hands and congratulating the newly engaged couple.

Penelope looked at Hotch and said, "can we get married though bossman"?, Hotch said, "she was declared legally dead", Derek said, "I told her that to but she's not convinced that we can legally get married". Penelope said, "I want to be his in every way but if we can't be legally married", Hotch said, "she's declared legally dead so in the eyes of the courts Derek is free to marry again".

Dave said, "since we don't know where Savannah is how about we do something that will bring her out into the open", Derek said, "like what"?, Dave said, "let's throw you two a big wedding, that'll do it". Penelope said, "I don't know", Emily grinned and said, "she's legally dead right"?, Derek said, "right", Emily said, "well then what about if we do this" and she leaned in to tell everybody her plan.


	17. Chapter 17

Deception-Ch 17

When she was finished explaining her plan Dave smiled and said, "I love that idea and it's just sneaky enough to work", Emily grinned and said, "thank you, thank you very much" as she bowed as her friends all laughed. Penelope said, "so I guess we need to put this plan into action then", Emily nodded her head and said, "we do and the sooner the better" as Derek then pulled his cell phone out and started making calls.

Penelope and the girls started working on the dresses and bouquets while Fran, Sarah and Desiree started working on their part of the plan, Penelope walked over to the fireplace and blew out a deep breath. She relaxed as she felt Derek wrap his arms lovingly around her, he kissed her neck and said, "I love you", she looked over her shoulder and said, "I love you to handsome".

She turned in his arms and touched his cheek and said, "you need to call Sandy and Chris", Derek nodded his head and said, "I know", Penelope said, "they need to know that their daughter isn't dead, that she faked her death". Derek sighed and said, "you're right beautiful, you're right" as he picked up his cell and started dialing their home phone number.

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek as they walked out into the back yard to talk to Savannahs parents, just as they sat down Chris said, "Derek, is everything okay"?, Derek said, "Chris I need to talk to you and Sandy about something, about something very important". Chris said, "hang on one second Derek" and he looked over his shoulder and said, "Sandy come over here sweetie, Derek needs to talk to us about something", she nodded her head and said, "coming honey" as she walked over to join her husband.

Chris put the phone on speaker and said, "go ahead Derek, we're both here", Derek said, "I don't know how to tell you this", Sandy said, "is something wrong with you or Hank"?, Derek said, "no, no we're fine". Penelope gently squeezed his hand as he said, "it's Savannah", Chris said, "Vannah, what about her"?, Derek said, "she's not dead, she's alive", Sandy said, "a a a live, no, no that isn't possible we saw her Derek, she was in her coffin".

Derek said, "I know" and then he started explaining everything to them so that they would be up to speed, he told them everything, including the fact that him and Penelope were now engaged". Penelope held her breath waiting for them to be upset that Derek had moved on but they were happy for him, glad that he had found somebody that would and could help him raise their grandson Hank

Chris said, "son we want to help, what can we do"?, Derek smiled and said, "well maybe you could" and Penelope smiled as he invited them to their wedding, the wedding they hoped would bring Savannah out of hiding. By the time the call ended Sandy and Chris were packing their bags so they could be there to help Derek and the team with their plan to get their daughter out into the open because they wanted to know why, why she would make everybody think that she was dead.

Derek and Penelope walked into the house hand in hand to rejoin the rest of their family as they worked on the plans for their "wedding", a few hours later the family all headed out for some family time. They had a few things they needed to do before their plans to bring Savannah out into the open could begin and then hopefully soon this would all be over and they could concentrate on their lives together as a family.


	18. Chapter 18

Deception-Ch 18

A few days later the family was separated with the men in the grooms room helping Derek and the women were in the bridal suite helping get Penelope ready for her big day, the day she is to marry her hotstuff, Derek Morgan. She sighed and said, "Jayje do you think she's gonna be here"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh yeah she'll be here, she'll definitely be here, you can count on that Garcie".

Fran smiled and said, "Hank looks so adorable in his little tux", Penelope said, "he's a little mini me to his daddy for sure", Sarah laughed and said, "my nephew is adorable for sure". Desi said, "he sure is and I can't wait to spoil him rotten", JJ and Emily nodded their heads in agreement and said, "me toooo" as they continued to work on Penelopes hair and makeup.

They were getting married in a beautiful church not far from the Rossi mansion, a church that would be perfect to help them be able to back Savannah into a corner and trap her. In the grooms room Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't believe that she's been alive all of these months, I can't believe that Hank is already almost 7 months old". Reid said, "and my nephew is adorable andddddd leaning toward being a Doctor Who fan thank you very much".

Derek shook his head and said, "pretty boy he's only 7 months old how can you possibly know that"?, Reid smiled at Derek and said, "ohhhh I know, I know". Dave laughed and said, "could it be the Doctor Who mobile or maybe the onesies and outfits that are covered with the doctors face or maybe the"and Derek said, "I get it, I get it" and everybody started laughing, Hotch looked at his watch and said, "it's almost time, are you ready"?, Derek nodded his head and blew out a deep breath and said, "let's get this party started".

Dave smiled and said, "if you will excuse me it's time for me to go get kitten so we can get this wedding and this plan started", Derek smiled as he watched Dave walk out of the room. Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "hopefully soon this will be over and then you, Penelope and Hank can concentrate on your lives together" and a smile graced Dereks lips as they walked out to take their place in the front of the church.

Meanwhile in another part of the church Penelope twirled around and said, "so what do you think"?, everybody smiled and JJ said, "beautiful", Emily said, "stunning". Fran smiled and said, "you look amazing honey", Sarah nodded her head and said, "breath taking" and Desi said, "wow, all I can say is just wow" and Penelope smiled and said, "thanks".

Their attention then turned to the door as Dave said, "can I come in"?, Fran said, "come in my love" and the door opened and he stepped inside. He said, "ohhhh kitten you look amazing", she twirled around and said, "thank you papa bear", he walked over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "are you ready"?, she took a deep breath and said, "let's do this".

JJ and Emily looked at her and JJ said, "we'll meet you in the hall", she nodded her head and said, "I'll be there in just a few minutes" as she watched her friends step out into the hall. Fran picked up Hank and said, "and we'll see you out there honey", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks for everything you're doing and for everything you've done, all of you". Fran said, "that's what family does honey" as she turned and headed toward the door.

Sarah smiled and said, "welcome to the family Penelope", Desi said, "you make my brother so happy and I want to thank you for that" as the girls headed out into the hall leaving Dave and Penelope alone. He held out his arm and said, "shall we kitten"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall Dave, we shall" as they stepped out into the hall and headed up to join JJ and Emily.


	19. Chapter 19

Deception-Ch 19

Derek, Reid and Hotch stood in front of the church and looked out at the room that was filled with fellow FBI agents, his mom, sisters and Savannahs parents. Sandy and Chris was sitting on the front row with Fran and the girls as they all waited patiently for the wedding to start, Sandy leaned over and said, "maybe we should take Hank into the other room now"?, Fran head the music starting and nodded her head yes as she stood up and headed out into the other room with Hank in her arms.

As the music continued the doors opened and Emily started slowly making her way up to the front of the large church, Hotch smiled as he watched his beautiful raven haired wife started making her way toward him. When she was in the front of the church JJ then started making her way up the rose petal path that led to the front of the church, she winked at Reid causing a huge smile to grace his lips.

Derek took a deep breath as the wedding march started, his attention was on the double doors as Penelope and Dave stepped into the doorway. His heart raced as he watched her as she started making her way up to him, his mouth was dry and he licked his lips in hopes that would help as the woman that had stolen his heart continued her way up the aisle to him in her beautiful white gown with the beautiful beaded veil.

When her and Dave got to the front of the church Dave put her hand in Dereks and said, "you look beautiful kitten" before walking over and sitting down beside Savannahs minister said, "you may be seated". After the crowd sat down he smiled at the nervous couple and said, "marriage is what brings us together today, the marriage of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia" as he looked out at the filled room.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister said a prayer before asking for the rings, Reid and JJ stepped forward and handed him the wedding bands and then stepped back into their places. The minister smiled and said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows, is that correct"?, the nodded their heads and said, "yes sir" in unison as he put the rings on the bible and said a short prayer.

He then looked at Derek and said, "Derek, put this ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her", he took the rings into his fingers and nervously slid it onto her finger. He took a deep breath and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you are the love of my life and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, the woman that I want by my side forever".

Penelope grinned as Derek said, "I still remember the first day we met and I accidently called you Gomez thanks to pretty boy over there" and Reid laughed. Derek said, "but that mistake led to a wonderful friendship and a heart filled with love for you and that love will never fade, no matter what baby girl, no matter what".

The minister said, "Penelope I need for you to take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she took the ring and slid it onto his finger. She then took a deep breath and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the love of my life and you have been since the day we met and that is never gonna change, you are my rock, my guiding light and the other part of my heart".

They then turned to face the minister who said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace". The silence was broken when a voice from the back, Savannahs voice said, "he can't marry her becuase he's married to me", everybody turned around and saw her standing in the middle of the aisle slowly making her way up the aisle toward them.


	20. Chapter 20

Deception-Ch 20

Derek stepped in front of Penelope as Savannah said, "well husband you don't seem surprised to see me"?, Derek said, "that's because I'm not Savannah", she walked up closer to him and said, "well I bet this is gonna surprise you, I'm pregnant, almost 4 months along with our second child". Derek said, "pregnant, how do you know it's mine, I'm sure you've been with a lot of men since you died".

Savannah laughed and said, "no lover it's yours I haven't been with anybody else and I'm sure you haven't forgotten the last time we were together now have you"?, he shook his head and said, "no I haven't forgotten". She sighed and said, "you were so hot for me that last night Derek, you couldn't get enough of me, of my kisses, my touches or my body as you exploded inside me over and over that night".

Derek said, "you know that when that child is born I will have it tested to see if it's mine and if it is me and my wife will raise my children together", she shook her head and said, "ohhhhh no you won't, this child is staying with me". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "why Savannah why did you fake your death, why make us all think you were dead"?, Savannah said, "because I could Derek, because I could".

She grinned and said, "where is my son"?, Penelope stepped forward and said, "my son is safe, he's with his grandmother", Savannah said, "your son, oh but no Penelope Hank is my son, the son I had with Derek ". Penelope said, "in case you had forgotten Savannah you've been declared dead for a while, almost 4 months", Savannah put her hand on her stomach and said, "ohhhh trust me Penelope I haven't forgotten, I haven't forgotten anything".

Savannah said, "their are a few things you need to know", Derek said, "please tell us Savannah, we're all ears", she sighed and said, "well for starters I've been watching everything you've been doing in our home, oh and this new one to". Derek said, "how Savannah, how have you been watching me, watching us"?, she said, "ohhh before I died I had cameras put in the house, a hidden camera is in every room so I could see everything you were doing". Penelope said, "how could you make your parents think that you were dead, they loved you Savannah".

Savannah said, "awwww poor mommy and daddy, they were useless to me, completely useless", Sandy stood up and said, "useless how can you say that to me Savannah, we gave you everything you ever wanted, everything that you ever asked for". Savannah said, "I love Derek but from the start I knew he didn't feel the same way about me, he was always more interested in his best friend, his baby girl than he was with me".

Derek said, "I've been in love with Penelope since the first day I met her and the night you told me you were pregnant with Hank I was going to break things off with you so I could finally be with the woman I love with all of my heart". Savannah said, "yes I figured as much Derek that's why I worked so hard to get pregnant with Hank so that you wouldn't leave me", he said, "you got pregnant on purpose"?, she grinned and said, "yes sir I did, both times" and Derek stood there in disbelief.

Savannah looked at Derek and said, "you didn't even wait until I was buried before you were sucking face with that fat cow", her attention then turned to Penelope and she said, "but Penelope I was intrigued by you when you told Derek that you wanted to take things slow because he was in mourning for me and that he needed time to spend time with Hank".

Penelope said, "I didn't make a secret of my feelings for Derek", Savannah said, "no, no you didn't but you backed off a little when you found out I was pregnant with Hank", Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes, yes I did and after seeing what you've done to Derek, Hank and your parents I regret ever backing off so the two of you could be together".

Savannah grinned and said, "what can I say Penelope you are a fool", Penelope said, "I'm far from a fool Savannah, I'd have to say that you're the fool", Savannah crossed her arms and said, "and just how do you figure that"?, Penelope said, "well for starters Derek is my husband and Hank is my son". Savannah laughed and said, "he's not your husband yet Penelope, in case you have forgotten I've stopped that wedding", Penelope said, "on yes you stopped this wedding but thankfully you didn't stop the real one that happened a few days ago".

Savannahs mouth flew open and she said, "real wedding, you mean you're really married"?, Penelope smiled happily and said, "oh yes mam we are and their is nothing you can do to stop it". As she stool still taking everything in Penelope said, "ohhh and we found your so called cameras, well should I say Reid did, he's the one that figured all of this stuff out, he's the one that saw the scars on the woman you had that looked like you, so I'm afraid that you owe your plan failing to Spencer" and then Penelope turned to face Reid and said, "thank you boy wonder". Reid winked at her and said, "you're very welcome Mrs. Morgan" as everybody then started surrounding her to cut her off from leaving.


	21. Chapter 21

Deception-Ch 21

As they got closer and closer to Savannah Hotch said, "don't hurt her, remember she's pregnant", JJ said, "Savannah you need to give up and come with us". She said, "ohhhh but I don't, I'm holding all of the cards" as her hand slid down to her growing baby bump, Derek said, "you and I need to talk Savannah so how about if I come with you and we can continue our conversation"?, she nodded her head yes as she held out her hands so Derek could place the cuffs on.

Derek walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can baby girl", Penelope said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "and I love you" as she watched her husband and their team walk out of the church with the cuffed and arrested Savannah in hopes of finding out more about her plan.

Chris and Sandy walked over to Penelope and Chris said, "are you alright Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, I'm good, how are the two of you I know that had to be hard". Sandy said, "she's our daughter and we love her but she has to pay for what she's done to you, Derek and our grandson" as they walked into the other room where Fran was with Hank.

When they got to the police station Derek stayed with her while she was booked, he then accompanied her to an interrogation room where she was cuffed to the table. He sat across from her and said, "why Savannah, why did you do this to me, to your parents and most importantly to our son"?, Savannah said, "I wanted to see how much you really loved me, loved our life together Derek".

Derek said, "we hadn't been happy for a while Savannah and you know it", Savannah sighed and said, "I love you as much now as I did the day we got married, my love for you never changed". Derek said, "I have always cared about you Savannah but my heart now and has always belonged to Penelope, she is the love of my life, she is the woman I want to spend rest of my life, it's her, it's always been her".

She reached across the table with her free hand and he jerked his hand back and said, "how could you do this Savannah, you got pregnant on purpose not once but twice, twice you used sex and a baby to get what you want". Savannah said, "you belong with me Derek, we're the perfect family, you, me, Hank and this little angel here, we are the perfect family", Derek shook his head and said, "no Savannah, the perfect family, my perfect family is me, Penelope, Hank and if this baby you're carrying is indeed mine then he or she to will be in my perfect little family".

Savannah said, "you have no idea how much it hurt me to watch you and Penelope getting closer after my death, no idea what so ever, it almost killed me Derek". Derek said, "I'm sorry that you're hurt Savannah but Penelope is my wife and together we will raise Hank and the baby you're carrying, if he or she is mine", Savannah looked at him with eyes filled with hate and said, "don't worry this baby is yours Derek, he or she came from that one night of great passion we shared".

Derek opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Savannah said, "have you forgotten that night Derek, the way we moved together, the way I responded to your body and the way you responded to me". Derek said, "Savannah I" and she said, "the way I held on to you as you pounded in and out of me as my moans filled our bedroom, or bedroom Derek". He said, "you staged that night Savannah, you staged everything and now you're going to pay for it, you're going to pay for everything you've done to me, Hank, to everybody", he stood up and headed toward the door but turned and said, "were you in on everything with the man that supposedly killed you"?, she looked up at him and wickedly smiled.

Savannah said, "well I'll tell you one thing Derek and then that's all you're getting out of me", he stood there listening as she said, "it never ceases to amazing me what you can find on Craigs List". Derek shook his head and said, "I can't believe you Savannah, I can't believe you at all" as he turned and stepped out into the hall leaving a laughing Savannah behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Deception-Ch 22

Over the next few weeks Derek focused all of his energy on his new bride and now almost 8 month old son, he knew that the more time he spent focused on them that would leave less time to think about Savannah and the child growing inside her that she claims was his. Right now his life was almost perfect, the only thing holding him back was definitely the mad psycho supposedly dead for 3 month ex wife of his but hopefully soon she would be nothing but a bad memory.

Penelope was working part time and the rest of the time being a mommy to Hank, every minute she spent with the little boy was priceless as they grew into a very strong mommy/son relationship. Derek was standing in the doorway watching Penelope as she laid him down in his crib for a nap, he'd had a long morning and was worn out,which meant that he'd sleep for a few hours.

Derek winked at her and said, "how are you sexy momma"?, she walked out into the hall and pulled him toward their bedroom and said, "ohhhh momma is getting ready to show you how she is" as she closed the door halfway and led him over beside their bed. Derek growled as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it beside his on the chair, she then claimed his lips with hers and said, "I have something to tell you angel fish".

She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the chair and ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "all of this chocolately goodness is alllllll mine" as she claimed his lips with hers. Derek pulled away and said, "what was it you wanted to tell me goddess"?, she opened her mouth and said, "Derek I" as he claimed her mouth with his.

They pulled apart to the sound of his cell ringing, he pulled his cell off of his belt and said, "are you kidding me right now"?, Penelope said, "a case"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "unfortunately" as he dialed JJ's number. She bit down on her bottom lip and listened as he found out they were wheels up in 30 minutes, she weakly smiled as he walked over and kissed her lips again and said, "to be continued", she nodded her head and said, "count on it my love, count on it".

A few minutes later he grabbed his go bag and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "we'll be home as soon as we can", she said, "I'll miss you". He smiled and said, "and I'll miss you to sweetness" as he turned around and stepped out onto their front porch, he stopped and turned around and said, "what was it you wanted to tell me"?, she said, "don't worry I'll tell you about it when you get home", he winked at her and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" and she stood there watching as he started down their steps that led to his car.

As she watched his car pull away she smiled and waved, she stood there waving until his truck went out of sight around the curb. She then headed back inside the house she then closed and locked the door and headed upstairs to check on little Hank, just seeing him reminded her so much of Derek and when he wasn't homenk seeing and holding Hank really helped her.

A couple of hours later Penelope and Hank were downstairs in the living room Hank was laying on the floor on top of a blanket and Penelope was sitting beside him playing a game on the computer when she heard a knock on the door, she glanced down at Hank and said, "mommy will be right back buddy" and he kicked his legs and giggled as she started walking across the room.

When she opened the door she saw Fran, Sarah and Desiree standing there with pizza and brownies in their hands. Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh come in girlies, come in" and she stepped aside so they could come inside, as they walked over to the living room Fran said, "we hope you don't mind us coming over but we thought with the team gone on another case that we could all use some company".

Penelope said, "you guys can come over any time, I love it when you're here and so does Hank" as they walked into living room. Sarah said, "this pizza has been starving me to death" as she opened the lid and the aroma of pizza filled the air. Pthe enelope covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhhhh excuse me" as she ran out of the room and headed to one of the downstairs bathrooms with her mother in law right on her heels.


	23. Chapter 23

Deception-Ch 23

Fran walked into the bathroom and saw her daughter in law on her knees with her head hanging over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. Fran reached up on the shelf and got a cloth and wet it with cool water and started rubbing the back of Penelopes neck hoping to soothe her as she remained on her knees hovering over the toilet.

A few minutes later Fran dropped to her knees and said, "honey how far along are you"?, Penelope looked up at her and said, "around 8 weeks, I found out for sure I was pregnant yesterday". Fran smiled and said, "what did Derek say when you told him"?, she shook her head as she wiped her face with the cool damp cloth and said, "I never got the chance to tell him before he left".

Fran said, "I'm so excited, I'm going to be a nana", Penelope grinned and said, "I'm happy but nervous at the same time, does that make sense"?, her mother in law nodded her head and said, "that makes complete and total sense to me". Penelope said, "I don't know how Derek is going to handle the news", Fran said,"he's going to be thrilled when he finds out sweetheart".

Penelope said, "I hope so but with everything going on with Savannah I don't know", Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "I know my son and trust me when I say he's going to be so so happy when he finds out he's going to be a daddy again". Penelope said, "we already have Hank and with Savannah being pregnant with his second child and now I'm pregnant with baby number three, it might be to much for him to process right now".

Fran said, "first we don't know for sure if the baby she's carrying is Dereks, second if it is his, he or she will be loved and wanted here and third you are definitely pregnant with my grandchild so I think we need to celebrate that". Penelope said, "right now I'm not able to celebrate much", Fran said, "how about we head back downstairs and I fix you some tea and toast and we'll sit and watch movies"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "sounds good Fran, sounds real good" as they headed back downstairs to join Sarah and Desi in the living room.

On the jet JJ looked at Derek and said, "what's on your mind Derek, you seem off today"?, he said, "huh, what"?, Emily said, "yeppp exactly what's up with you"?, Derek said, "it's baby girl, I'm worried about her that's all". Reid looked up and said, "is she sick, is something wrong with her"?, Derek shook his head and said, "well no, it's just she had something she was trying to tell me before we got called away on this case".

Dave said, "ahhhhh and here I thought the call for this case might have interrupted a romantic interlude between you and your new wife". Derek grinned and said, "well yeah, that to but she was trying to tell me something and I could tell it was important but she said she'd tell me when I got back home".

Hotch said, "it sounds like you might have an idea on what her news is", Derek grinned and said, "I have an idea yes" causing his friends to smile. Dave said, "wellllllll son don't keep us in suspense what do you think she was going to tell you"?, Derek said, "well I'm not positive but I think she's going to tell me she's pregnant".

JJ said, "what makes you think that's what she was going to tell you"?, Derek said, "well she's been getting nauseated in the mornings, she's been tired a lot and her breasts are tender". Reid said, "do we want to know how you know that last part"?, Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "no, probably not pretty boy, probably not" as the team laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Deception-Ch 24

A couple of days later Penelope smiled as Derek said, "the case is over baby girl, we're heading home in a few hours", she glanced down at her watch and said, "that's wonderful news hotstuff, I can't wait to see you". Derek said, "and I can't wait to be seen" and Penelope said, "any idea what time you'll be getting home"?, Derek said, "well we have to finish our paperwork and then about 2 hours for the flight home sooooo probably around 6".

Penelope said, "well then I'll see you at 6 and please be careful my love", he said, "always goddess, always" as the call ended. The rest of her workday passed by fast and soon she was happily walking through her front door, she toed off her shoes and wiggled her toes as she headed through to the kitchen.

She smiled as an idea came into her mind, she wanted to come up with a special way of telling Derek he was getting ready to become a daddy again. She grinned as she picked up the phone and dialed Frans number, after a few rings she heard,"is everything okay honey"?, Penelope said,"oh yea everythings fine butttt I'm gonna need your help on something". Fran said, "sure sweetheart what do you need"?, Penelope grinned and said,"wellllll" as she started filling Fran in on her surprise.

Derek blew out a deep breath and Reid said, "don't worry we'll be landing soon", Derek said, "it can't be soon enough for me pretty boy". JJ said, "are you going to just come out and ask her if she's pregnant"?, Derek opened his mouth and Dave said, "I'd romance her first son, don't rush it, we've been out of town for a few days so I'd" and Reid said, "ahhhhh, TMI Rossi, TMI" causing everybody to laugh.

Penelope worked on fixing Dereks favorite foods and Fran had helped her with a special dessert that would definitely put a smile on her husbands face. She had everything under control and dinner would be ready about the time Derek would be coming home soooooo she had plenty of time to get upstairs and get dressed for an amazing night alone with her husband.

Sarah and Desi had come over and got Hank, they were going to keep him overnight so Derek and Penelope could have some time alone. Penelope hated to see her son go for the night but she definitely needed some time alone with Derek, she wanted to romance him and then tell him he was going to be a daddy for maybe the third time.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Penelope headed back downstairs and toward the kitchen, she was at the stove checking on dinner when the front door opened and Derek said, "baby girl I'm homeeeeee" as he shut the door. Penelope said, "in the kitchen my love", Derek took off his coat and laid his go bag down and headed through to the kitchen to see his bride and finally after several days get to hold and kiss her and maybe just maybe find out what Derek thought about them having a baby.

Derek walked up behind his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "ohhh how I've missed you", Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "I've missed you to angel fish". Derek kissed his way from her shoulder up to her cheek before turning her around and claiming her lips with his in a fiery kiss, they pulled apart and Derek blurted out, "SWEETNESS ARE YOU PREGNANT"?


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter contains sexual content

Deception-Ch 25

Penelope said, "w w why would you ask me that"?, Derek said, "sorry to just blurt it out like that sweetness but" and Penelope turned around and picked up the dessert and said, "handsome close you eyes, I have something for you". Derek smiled and closed his eyes, she said, "hold out your hands for me",he did what she asked and she handed it to him. Derek said, "baby what is this"?, she said, "open your eyes and see".

Derek opened his eyes to see a cake that had writing on it, he smiled as he read, "CONTRATULATIONS DADDY, WE'RE GONNA HAVE BABY NUMBER 3". Derek looked up from the cake and said, "when did you find out"?, she said, "right before you left on your last case", I was trying to tell you when the call came through", Derek said, "are we really gonna have another baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "we are sugar, we are" as he threw his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

Hands started roaming all over each others bodies as clothes went flying everywhere, Penelope pulled back long enough to say, "I want you Derek, now" as she laid down on the floor pulling him with her. Derek kissed his way from her lips to the curve of her neck and then said, "baby maybe we should go upstairs"?, she shook her head and said, "no, here, now" as she slid his boxers down over his hips.

Derek said, "are you sure it's okay for us to be do" and she claimed his lips with hers and said, "I'm positive hotstuff, positive" as his hands slid down her body and ripped her panties off and tossed them aside. He smiled down at her and said, "I love you", she touched his face and said, "and I love you Derek, now and forever" the room filled with their moans of pleasure as he thrust himself inside her.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back as he slid in and out of her effortlessly. Penelope smiled lovingly against her husbands lips as his large palms covered her sore and aching breasts, Derek said, "you have no idea how much I love you, it's always been you baby girl, always has been and always will be" as he once again claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss.

They held on to each other like if they let go they would drift away, Penelope closed her eyes and arched her back and moaned Dereks name as his thrusts got harder and harder as he pounded in and out of her. Derek smiled against Penelopes lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vise and a few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both.

Before collapsing beside her on the floor he kissed her lips lovingly and said, "I love you goddess", she rolled over onto her side and laid her arm over his waist and kissed his lips. She said, "and I love you hotstuff, more and more with each passing day", the two laid there wrapped in each others arms just basking in the afterglow of an amazing lovemaking session.

Derek ran his hands up and down her back and said, "are you sure we're ready for this, ready for 3 babies"?, Penelope said, "well Hank is over 6 months old and by the time this baby comes he'll be over a year old and baby number 2 should be about 5 or 6 months old, now don't get me wrong I'm not saying it's gonna be easy but we can do it".

Derek looked at her and said, "how about we eat this delicious food you fixed and then we head upstairs for more dessert"?, she winked at him and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Morgan" as they got up off of the floor and got dressed so they could enjoy the delicious food Penelope had prepared. About an hour later their bedroom was filled with the sound of their moans and groans as they continued over and over celebrating the news of their upcoming child.


	26. Chapter 26

Deception-Ch 26

Over the next few months Derek, Penelope and the team worked on getting the nursery ready for the babies, Hank was getting bigger everyday and was now almost 9 months old and Savannah was a week overdue so everybody especially Derek was on edge. Penelope was a little over 5 months pregnant and was doing great, the morning sickness was gone and she was back to working full time and spending the nights at home with Derek and Hank as they readied their family for 2 new additions.

The family, including Savannahs parents were sitting down for a family dinner when Dereks cell started ringing, he pulled it from his belt and said, "this is Derek Morgan", the voice on the other end said, "yes Mr. Morgan this is Abigail Montgomery and I'm a nurse at Mercy Medical". Derek said, "yes mam, what can I do for you"?, Abby said, "your ex wife Savannah was brought into the hospital in full blown labor and she wants you by her side as she delivers", Derek said,"alright, I'll be right there and thanks for calling me Abigail".

Abigail said, "you're very welcome Mr. Morgan", Derek said, "please call me Derek", she said, "you're very welcome Derek", he grinned and put the cell on his belt and said, "it's Savannah, she's in labor and wants me there when she delivers". Chris looked at Derek and said, "is it okay is Sandy and I go with you Derek", he looked at Penelope and she nodded her head yes and said, "of course you should go , she's giving birth to your grandson or grandaughterdaughter and we all know that you should be there", Derek grinned and leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "you're something special Mrs. Morgan", Penelope winked at him and said, "and don't you forget it Mr. Morgan" and everybody grinned and watched as Derek headed toward the door.

As he was putting his hand on the door Reid said, "hang on Morgan, I'll go with you", Derek said, "thanks pretty boy but you don't have to do that", he said, "I know I don't have to but I want to, after all this little baby is going to be my niece or nephew". Derek grinned and threw his arm around Reids shoulder and said, "well then uncle Reid let's get this party started" and both men were laughing as they walked out onto the porch shutting the door behind them.

The ride to the hospital didn't take long and soon they were walking through the door, Reid walked over to the nurse and flashed his badge and filled her in and she said, "please follow me, she's ready to deliver". They all nodded their heads yes and quickly followed the young nurse up the hall toward the delivery room, Savannah was collapsing beside on the bed as Derek, Reid and her parents walked into the room.

Savannah looked up and said, "is this where the party is"?, Derek looked at the doctor and said, "how is she"?, the doctor looked up and said, "labor is progressing great and I can see the top of the babies head". Derek smiled as he walked over and stood by Savannahs bed, she looked up at him and said, "thank you for coming Derekkkkk" as she was hit with another hard contraction.

The doctor said, "pushhhh Savannah" and she grabbed Dereks hand and pushed until the doctor told her to stop, she collapsed against the bed and let go of Dereks hand and looked up at him. Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "you're doing a great job Savannah", she said, "thanks Derek that means a lotttttt" as another contraction rocked her already exhausted body.

Savannah grabbed Dereks hand and started pushing, she stopped pushing when she heard the sound of her son or daughter crying, she smiled and said, "is the baby okay, please tell me he or she is okay"?, the doctor cut the cord and cleaned the baby off and said, "she's fine Savannah, she's fine" as she handed the baby over to her mom.

Derek said, "oh Savannah she's beautiful", Chris, Reid and Sandy smiled and nodded their heads yes in agreement and Chris said, "she's gorgeous princess, simply gorgeous". Savannah said, "thanks daddy" and she said, "I feel funny" and her head to the side and closed her eyes as Derek took her the baby into his arms and said, "Savannah what's" and her heart monitor started going crazy for a few seconds before she flat lined.

Derek and the others stood there watching as the doctors and nurses did everything they could to save her but it was to late, the doctor looked up and said, "I'm so sorry, she's gone". Sandy said, "no, no it can't be, she can't be dead, she can't be" as she buried her head in her husbands chest", Reid looked at the doctor and said, "what do you think happened"?, the doctor said, "we won't know for sure until we do an autopsy but I'd say either a heart attack or an aneurysm".

Derek looked down at his daughter and said, "daddy is so sorry little angel, so so sorry", he kissed the baby on the top of the head and said, "but daddy loves you and he always will" as he then watched the nurses walk out of the delivery room carrying his newborn daughter.


	27. Chapter 27

Deception-Ch 27

Chris put his hand on Dereks shoulder and Derek said, "I'm not sure what to do now", Sandy said, "don't worry Derek, we'll take care of everything". Reid said, "is their anything we can do for you, to help you"?, Chris and Sandy shook their heads and said, "nothing other than loving that beautiful little girl and her handsome brother".

Derek smiled and said, "no problem there, no problem at all", Sandy said, "if it's alright we'd still like to come and visit Hank and the baby", Derek said, "of course, you're their grandparents and you love them". Sandy wiped her eyes and said, "so do you have any ideas for a name for her"?, Derek said, "speaking of, I was thinking that in your honor we could call her Isabella". Sandy said, "I'm honored Derek, thank you", Derek said, "I was thinking Isabella Grace, that way she will be named after her grandmother and the woman that she will grow up calling momy", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Their attention turned to the door as one of the nurses said, "excuse me I'm gonna need somebody to come with me", Chris said, "what for honey"?, the nurse smiled and said, "we're gonna need somebody to sign to release the body after the autopsy". Sandy hugged Derek and Reid and then said, "we'll be in touch soon", Derek smiled and said, "I'm so sorry that you've had to go through this twice", Chris said, "you are a wonderful young man and we're proud that you are the father to our grandchildren", Derek sighed and said, "thank you" and then him and Reid stood there watching as the nurse led Savannahs parents from the room and up the hall.

Reid said, "I'll go out and call the others and let them know what's going on", Derek nodded his head and said, "okay and I'm gonna go see if they'll let me see Isabella Grace" as the men went their separate ways. Reid watched as Derek disappeared around the corner before he pulled out his cell and dialed JJ's number and after a few rings he heard, "hey Spence, how are Savannah and the baby"?, Reid said, "well starting off she had a little girl and Derek named her Isabella Grace in honor of Savannahs momma and the woman that the baby will grow up calling mommy, Penelope".

Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww how sweet, I'm truly honored, truly", Reid said, "sadly after she gave birth to Izzy she had a heart attack or aneurism we won't know until the doctors perform an autopsy". Penelope said, "awwww poor Hank, Izza, Chris and Sandy", Reid said, "they're down signing for the body right now so that way after the autopsy is complete they are going to take the body home with them".

Emily said, "I hate to say this but are they sure she's dead this time"?, Reid took a deep breath and said, "yeah it's definitely true this time Em, she's really gone, Savannah is really gone". He turned around to see Derek walking into the room and he said, "did you get to see Izzy"?, Derek said, "for a few minutes, they are bathing her and then they're going to weigh and measure her". Reid said, "so what's the plan"?, Derek said, "well other than looking at her through the window I won't be able to do anything tonight, so I think I'll head on home and come back first thing in the morning and bring our daughter home".

Penelope said, "if it's okay I'd like to go with you when you get her tomorrow"?, Derek smiled and said, "I'd love that sweetness, I'd love that", JJ said, "well you boys be careful and we'll see you when you get home". Derek said, "we'll see ya soon beautiful" as the call ended and Derek and Reid walked out of the room and headed up the hall toward exit.


	28. Chapter 28

Deception-Ch 28

The next morning Penelope and Derek were sitting at the kitchen table eating at their breakfast, their minds were on brining little Isabella home in a few hours. Penelope looked down at Hank who was in his swing across from them and said, "your little sister is going to be home later" and the little boy cackled out. Derek said, "it looks like he's as excited as we are baby girl".

She nodded her head and said, "I hope she likes the nursery", Derek leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "don't worry gorgeous she will, she will". It was only a matter of a few seconds before their attention was pulled to somebody knocking on the front door, Penelope said, "I'll get it" and Derek looked at Hank and made a funny face and he started laughing.

Penelope grinned as she made her way to the door, she opened it to see both sets of grandparents standing at the door, Penelope stepped back and said, "come in guys, come in". As they walked by her Sandy said, "how are you doing this morning Penelope"?, her hand went to her stomach and she said, "so far so good this morning". She hugged Chris and Sandy and said, "I'm so sorry", Chris said, "thank you", Sandy said, "yes it means the world to us to know that you and your extended family still want us in your lives".

Penelope said, "of course we want you in our lives, you are Hank and Isabellas grandparents and you are welcome here any time", Chris said, "we're going to be heading back home in a few hours so we were hoping that we could spend some time with Hank". Penelope nodded her head and said, "of course, he's in the swing right over there" as she pointed at the swing".

Derek looked up and saw them and said, "good morning", Chris said, "good morning son, how are you"?, Derek said, "excited about bringing the baby home today, how are you two doing"?, Sandy said, "we're heading back home today so we wanted to spend some time with Hank". Derek said, "of course, of course" as he watched Chris pick the giggling child up and hug him tight, Sandy kissed Hank on the head and said, "we love you buddy and we love your little sister sooooo much and we always will".

Penelope said, "we'll be going to get Izzy in a few minutes if you'd like to stay"?, Chris said, "we'd love to but our flight leaves soon", Penelope said, "how about I keep you updated with pictures, videos and Skype"?, the grandparents smile and nod their head yes. A few minutes later Sandy and Chris hugged everybody and then said their goodbyes as they headed toward the door, Penelope and Derek stood watching and waving as they pulled away from the curb.

As they walked back inside Penelope said, "I can't imagine what they're going through", Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "me either sweetness, they've had to live through their daughters death not once but twice". Penelope shook her head and said, "my heart just breaks for them hotstuff", Derek said, "mine to sweetness, mine to" as they walked back over to where his mom, Dave and Hank were.

About half an hour later Derek and Penelope made their way across the room and out the door, they were so excited because they were heading to the hospital to bring their daughter home. Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that tonight we'll have Izzy home with us", Derek winked at her and said, "believe it goddess, believe it" as they pulled away from the front of the house and headed up the street.


	29. Chapter 29

Deception-Ch 29

Derek and Penelope were both all smiles as they walked into the nursery, the nurse turned and said, "she's already been fed, changed and she's ready for mommy and daddy to take her home". Derek said, "how much did she weigh"?, the nurse picked up her chart and said, "she weighed in at 6 lbs 2 oz and was 21 inches long", Derek looked down at his daughter as he put her in the car seat and said, "there she is, there's daddy's princess".

Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "ohhhh she's gorgeous", Derek said, "she looks just like Hank doesn't she"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "that she does angel fish, that she does" as he got her fastened into place. Derek looked up at the nurse and said, "thank you for everything that you did for Izzy and for Savannah", the nurse smiled and said, "you're very welcome Mr. Morgan" as she watched Derek, Penelpoe and baby Izzy headed out of the nursery.

As Derek put his daughter into the back seat Penelope climbed in beside her and said, "mommy and daddy love you so so much Izzy and you have a big brother named Hank, you have grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins that are going to love you and do whatever it takes to keep you safe". Derek kissed his beautiful wife on the lips and said, "I love you", she grinned and said, "and I love you", Derek said, "are you ready to take our daughter home"?, she sighed happily and said, "I am my love, I am".

When Derek and Penelope pulled up in front of the house Penelope said, "welcome home princess, welcome home", Derek put the car in park and got out and walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the door and unhooked the car seat and stepped back, Penelope got out on the other side of the car and met Derek and they walked up the sidewalk side by side with their daughter.

As the door opened and they stepped inside they all smiled as they heard, "welcome home Isabella Grace Morgan", Derek smiled as everybody gathered close and looked down at the newest member of the clan. Fran said, "ohhhh baby boy, she's beautiful, she looks so much like Hank", Derek said, "that's what I think to momma", Penelope nodded her head in agreement as they watched Derek get the baby out of her car seat and hand her over to Fran.

Dave walked over with Hank in his arms and said, "I think he's been missing his mommy" as he handed the whiney tot over to Penelope, she kissed his chubby cheeks and said, "it's okay my prince mommy's got you". Derek smiled as he watched Penelope hold their son close and rock him, it didn't take long before he was cooing in her arms, Penelope rubbed her finger down his cheek and said, "we have somebody for you to meet"as she walked closer to Fran and Izzy.

The family enjoyed the evening laughing, talking, eating and getting to know Isabella, the little girl had everybody wrapped around her little finger, especially her daddy and nonno. Penelope sat watching as everybody got their chances to hold both Isabella and Hank, she rubbed her growing stomach and sighed wondering and imagining what their lives would be like in a few months when baby number 3 came into the world.

A couple of hours later Derek and Penelope were watching Hank and Isabella sleeping in their nursery, they were so adorable and Derek put his hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "soon baby number 3 will be here goddess, do you think we're ready"?, he kissed her lips and said, "not yet but by the time he or she gets here we will be".

He wrapped his arms lovingly around her stomach and they stood there holding each other as they continued to watch their babies sleep

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	30. Chapter 30

Deception-Ch 30

Epilogue- Several Months Later

Reid was holding Hank and Emily was holding Isabella as they waited on news of Penelope and the newest member of their family, Penelope had been in labor for almost 35 hours before she was fully dilated and ready for delivery. She was now exhausted and only a few pushes away from brining baby number 3 into the world.

Proud momma Penelope took steps to adopt Hank shortly after she married Derek and the adoption came through on his first birthday so that added to the amazing celebration and the day they brought Izzy home from the hospital she put the wheels in motion to adopt her. The adoption became final a few days before Penelope went into labor with baby number 3 which made her the mommy to 3 little Morgan angels.

Hank was now 13 months old and Izzy was almost 5 months and both were the apples of their parents eyes, they loved their family and would do anything to make sure they were all safe, happy and healthy. Derek had only left his wifes side to come and update the family and finally a few minutes after 9 that night after being in labor for almost 46 hours baby boy Morgan came into the world crying.

After spending a few minutes with his wife and son Derek headed out front to tell the family about the baby so the doctor could get Penelope all sewed up, he had a huge smile on his face as he headed toward the waiting room. Reid was the first person to see Derek and he stood up and said, "how's Garcia"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "both mother and son are doing great".

Fran said, "awww honey that's wonderful" as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, Dave said, "I bet kitten is exhausted", Derek said, "you would be 100% correct grandpa". Emily said, "please tell me you took a picture of him"?, Derek said, "of course I did" as he pulled out his cell and started showing everybody the pictures he'd taken of his son and beautiful wife. As everybody looked at the pictures the room was filled with "awwwwwww" and Derek said, "he looks so much like Hank and Izzy doesn't he"?, everybody nodded their heads in complete and total agreement.

Derek smiled and said, "we'll be able to see them both in a few minutes, they're sewing Penelope up and getting our newest little man weighed and measured so that we can see them soon". Hotch smiled and said, "how are you feeling daddy"?, Derek said, "excited and worried at the same time", Emily said,"worried, worried about what"?, he said, "well we now have 3 babies under the age of 15 months old".

JJ said, "and you don't have to worry because we're all here for you", Derek hugged her and said, "thanks Jayje, that means the world to me and baby girl", she said, "that's what family does Morgan", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "so true". It was only a few minutes later when he said, "who's ready to meet the newest member of our family"?, the air quickly filled with everybody saying, "me,me, me".

When they walked into Penelopes room she was looking down at her son and smiling, Derek walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "how are you doing momma"?, she said, "exhausted but wonderful, I can't believe he's finally here". Derek took a deep breath and said, "me either but he's here and now our family is complete", Penelpoe smiled and said, "that it is my love, that it is".

Fran said, "have you decided on a name for him yet"?, Penelope smiled and said, "we have", Reid said, "don't keep us in suspense Garcia, what's his name"?, she looked at Derek who said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Zachary Michael Morgan". Dave said, "a strong name for a strong little man", Penelope said, "you got that shot right papa bear", she yawned and Derek said, "why don't you get some rest sweetness"?, she said, "a nap sounds good my love" as she handed the baby over to him. Hank and Isabella were now sleeping on the couch beside Penelopes bed and Reid said, "congratulations you two, he's gorgeous", Derek said, "thanks pretty boy" as he handed Zachary over to his uncle Reid.

As Penelope drifted off she couldn't help but smile knowing that everybody and everything she could ever need or want was right there in the room with her and after everything her and her family had been through over the past year it was finally time for them to get their happily ever after. Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw that his wife had finally fallen asleep, he pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead and said, "sleep tight goddess, I love you".

Derek looked around the room and sighed knowing that he was the happiest and luckiest man in the world because he had the best family any man could ask for.

THE END


End file.
